Outtakes!
by dppokegirl23
Summary: It contains some live-action shows, but mostly cartoons!
1. Chapter 1

Show Outtakes

Show Outtakes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!

Note: I'll make kind of outtakes, along with a whole blooper thing that takes place off-screen, along with the actual fake outtakes. Oh, and some ideas are from . Thanks guys!

(In an imaginary studio)

BtVS Outtake: "Angel"

Willow: Uh, eh, umm…Guys, what's the line again?

Joss: CUT! It's "Okay, here's something I gotta know. When Angel kissed you... I mean, before he turned into... how was it?" Could someone give me my anvil?

Ben: No way!

Ben 10: Alien Force Outtake (Kinda)

Ben: Man, that scene was crazy. (Drinks water) What the…I'm ten years old AGAIN?!

Director: Okay, who spiked Ben's drink with the Fountain of Youth's water?

Kevin: Tee-hee-hee-hee!

Director: KEVIN! Someone give me my anvil!

DP Outtake (Kind of)

Butch: Why is everyone turning into kids?

Ben: Hey, Butch. That kid-thing was supposed to happen in my show.

Jake: (screams)

Ben: Have a drink.

Butch: Thanks. Hey, this is spiked with Fountain of Youth.

Ben: Uh-oh. KEVIN, GET OUT OF THERE!

Kevin: I'm getting out, I'm getting out!

DP Outtake: D-Stabilized

Danny: Go ahead and destroy ghosts, but would you take part in destroying a human?

Valerie: Danny, can we go out on a date?

Butch: Cut! Val, why did you ask him out? He's already taken.

Valerie: Because of a study thing! Sam's coming, too.

Butch: So why ask him out now?

Valerie: It was the perfect opportunity!

Dani: We all know what will happen if Val and Butch get into a fight, people!

Danny: Right!

Valerie: You stupid man! Take this! (Throws ecto-plasmic blast)

Butch: (Shields himself) Ha! Is that what you can do?

(Butch and Valerie start destroying the studio)

Ben: Anyone want a soda at Veg Out?

Danny: Right behind you!

Angel Outtake: "Redefinition"

Cordelia: No... I mean, yes, but no!

Wesley: Sweetened baby.

Joss: CUUT! Wes, the line is hypocrite!

Wesley: What do you mean? I like Cordelia!

Joss: But you have to say hypocrite! It's in the script!

Wesley: I was saving it for Gunn!

Gunn: Hey! You're unfair!

Joss: Cameraman! Roll AGAIN!

AD: JL Outtake: "Bodyguard Duty"

Spud: It's physically impossible for me to touch my tongue to my nose.

(Trixie doesn't shove Spud's tongue to his nose.)

Director: CUUT! Trixie, you were supposed to do something to his tongue.

Trixie: I'm his friend!

Director: DO AS I SAY!

Trixie: Do you have the Reality Gauntlet, Danny?

Danny: Yeah. (Gives Trixie the Reality Gauntlet)

Trixie: (Waves it slowly) Your script was terrible, and you will not question me again!

Director: My script was terrible, and I will not question you again.

Jake: High-five!

Trixie: Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Show Outtakes 2

Show Outtakes 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOW I PUT IN THIS!

Note: At the end of this, there might be a blooper story that will start soon. Thanks to YYY for giving me an idea, along with other members. As gratitude, I'll include a member.

Fairly Odd-Parents Outtake: "Shelf Life"

Mouse: What did you say about my shoes, punk!?

Tom: I said they're a pair of clown shoes!

Butch: CUT! Willow, you're supposed to flatten Tom. And Tom, you weren't supposed to say that line.

Tom: Who cares?

Willow: (In mouse costume) I don't want to care!

Butch: WHERE'S MY ANVIL?!

Willow: ANVIL? Okay, dang it. (Pinches Tom)

Butch: (sobs) Oh, my dream! Please, do as I say!

Tom: We'll do it. If you let us all party first.

Butch: Okay, but do it for an hour.

(Five days later)

Butch: STOP PARTYING PEOPLE! WE GOT WORK TO DO!

Buffy: Thanks, Tom! Man, this is the life!

Jake: You said it!

Tom: All thanks to being smooth-talking.

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Outtake: "Boston Holiday"

Zack: Yeah, that whole clapping thing, it doesn't work on American girls.

(Girls come near the prince)

Director: CUT! Dawn Summers, Jennifer Moseley and Gwen Tennyson, you weren't supposed to go near Sanjei!

Dawn: The guy's cute!

Moze: Yeah, she's right!

Director: Where is my anvil when I need it!

DP Outtake (kinda)

Danny: Man, that was hard work!

Me: I can't believe it, either!

Danny: Yeah, thanks, Melissa.

Me: Huh?

Danny: What huh?

Me: Something's going on. Hey, it's YYY and Jenny! They took jobs at the DP studio.

YYY: LOOK OUT!

Me: Why?

YYY: Jenny's on a sugar rush!

Danny: So?

YYY: Well, once she's on a sugar rush, she turns all violent!

Me: So?

YYY: She once put somebody in the hospital, because she thought he was a super-villain!

Jenny: (Comes bursting in, points at Sam, who's with Danny) You! I put you once in the hospital, Lance Boil, and I'll do it again!

Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

(The story at the end is the above blooper. Can Sam survive? Find out in the next episode!)


	3. Chapter 3

Show Outtake 3

Show Outtake 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Note: Thanks for the ideas, , so I'm giving you the credit.

DP Outtake (Kinda)

(Sam is chased by Jenny all over.)

YYY: We have to stop her! She'll kill Sam!

Me: She won't.

(I summon up a water burst from a nearby fire hydrant)

Me: There.

YYY: Water won't stop her. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Me: Wait, where's Danny?

Jenny: (comes in) I kicked your butt once, Lance, and I'm going to do it again! High Jump Kick!

Sam: HELP!

("YYY" counters with a big kick to Jenny's head, knocking her unconscious)

Me: So that's where Danny went.

(Danny phases out of YYY's body)

Danny: That was pretty good.

Me: Yeah. And the sugar rush is done and dusted.

Sam: That chase tired me out. Let's get some chips.

YYY: I'm coming with you.

AD:JL Outtake: "The Hunted"

Jake: Rose, if you're—

Buffy: Guys, I'm late for the BtVS season five airings and I forgot which door.

Rose: Brown door, fifth to the right, that's where the BtVS studio is.

Director: CUT. Take two.

Jake: Rose, if—

Dawn Summers: Sorry guys, but I was trailing my sister so we could get to the BtVS studio but I lost track of her. Would you mind telling me where the BtVS studio is?

Jake: It's the brown door, fifth to the right.

Director: CUT. Take three, people.

Rose: What did you—

Xander: Hey, guys! Hey, I forgot where the BtVS studio is. Where is it?

Rose: It's the brown door, fifth to the right.

Director: CUUT. Take four.

Rose: What did—

Willow and Tara: We're lost. Where's the—

Rose and Jake: (screaming) IT'S THE BROWN DOOR, FIFTH TO THE RIGHT! NOW GET OUT AND LET US FINISH THE TAKE!

Trixie: (comes in) Yo, people, you could be nicer!

DP Outtake: "Phantom Planet"

(Sam and Danny lean in for the kiss. Danny farts)

Danny: Loud and proud, baby!

Sam: IT STINKS! WHERE'S THE WINDOW?!

Butch: Cut. Danny, next time, lay off the broccoli that Sam's preparing for herself.

FOP Episode Outtake

(Grim Reapers reach for Timmy. All of a sudden, Hannah Montana's "Rock Star" pops in)

Wanda: What the heck?

Butch: CUT! AGAIN! Miley, please, stop with that! PLEASE!

Miley: (from next room) It's rehearsals for my show! Like it or not, that song is going to annoy you!

Butch: You want a piece of me?

Timmy: Lunch break!

Cosmo: Philip and I are right behind you!

DP Outtake (Kinda)

London: Sam Manson, of all rich people, you're one of those who just don't make the fashion cut. And you, Danny, put some blond highlights in your hair. And you, Tucker, you smell weird.

Tucker: Mom cut off the stupid water.

Danny: What do you think you are?

London: I'm the fashion police.

Danny: Don't arrest me! ARREST YOURSELF!

London: Okay. I am arrested.

Sam: She's dumb.

From My Fan Fiction "Wackiest Christmas Ever"

Alex: Uh, uh…I forgot my line!

Me: Cut. This is bad.

AD:JL Outtake

Huntsman: You'll never beat me American Dragon.

Rose: We're all in this together…(singing)

Director: CUT! Creepie, stop bringing HSM music to the set, please?

Creepie: What the heck are you to boss me around?

Director: I am going to use my anvil!

May: Stop partying, people! The director's anvil is incoming!


End file.
